


Strapping a Young Lad

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: samhain_smut, Cross-Generation Relationship, Detention, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash, Strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has had enough of Teddy Lupin and his foolish pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strapping a Young Lad

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [SDKshelly](http://sdkshelly.livejournal.com/) and [Badgerlady](http://badgerlady.livejournal.com/) for the beta. <3

When the firecrackers went off—for the third time—during the Hogwarts Annual Halloween Ball, Draco narrowed his eyes and spotted the culprit.

Teddy Lupin. 

In mere moments, Draco was on the far side of the Great Hall.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor and detention with me," Draco hissed.

"You can't do that!" Lupin said.

"Watch me," Draco replied.

"When?" 

"Right now." Draco turned and headed toward his dungeon classroom, not even looking to see if Lupin was following him. 

Draco was tired of the pranks pulled. Tired of the influence the boy's godfather had with the headmistress as well as with Longbottom.

Tired of his broad shoulders and perfect arse. 

Draco groaned as he pushed the door to his classroom open, striding through and heading straight for the bottom drawer of his desk. 

He pulled out the worn leather strap he'd been given as a joke when he became a teacher at Hogwarts. Nott told him they were used as punishment in Muggle schools and that he'd probably wish he could use it when the Weasleys and Potters arrived. 

Draco had never been tempted before, though the promised Weasleys hadn't arrived at Hogwarts in significant numbers yet. The French one, the girl, had some manners. 

Clearly the influence of her mother. 

"It was all in fun, Professor."

Speak of the devil. Draco looked up and saw Lupin leaning against the doorjamb. 

"Shut the door, Lupin." Draco held the strap behind his back, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was excited, aroused at the idea of teaching Lupin a lesson.

Lupin shut the door and sauntered between the desks. 

"Will I be writing lines, Professor Malfoy?" 

"No, Mr Lupin," Draco said rounding his desk. "In fact, you might say that I will be. Lift your robes."

"Sorry?" Lupin furrowed his brows, a look of confusion on his face, though he tried to cover it.

"I said, lift your robes." Stepping closer, Draco smiled and he knew it wasn't pretty from the way Lupin's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious." Lupin crossed his arms over his chest, defiant.

Draco circled behind him and said, "Are you of age, Mr Lupin?" 

"All seventh years are, Professor."

"Then you know that the moment you come of age in the Wizarding world, you are considered an adult and are treated as such."

Lupin nodded, face going a bit pale.

"Which means I may punish you as I see fit." Draco pointed toward the front of his desk. "Lift your robes, drop your trousers and place your hands flat on the desk. Now!"

Lupin gritted his teeth but did as he was told. Draco was salivating by the time Lupin had pushed his trousers down to his ankles, revealing his firm arse.

"Nothing else to say?" Draco said, surprised Lupin had gone quiet.

"No, sir," Lupin murmured in reply.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I couldn't hear you."

"No, sir," Lupin repeated more loudly this time.

"You will count. Do not falter or we begin again. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir." 

_Maybe he can be taught,_ Draco thought to himself before moving behind Lupin.

Lifting the leather strap, Draco swung it hard, his cock throbbing at the loud smacking sound it made and Lupin's ragged shout.

"One!"

A wide red mark bloomed across Lupin's arse, bright in contrast with his pale skin.

Draco swung again. "Two!"

And again. "Three!"

He covered every inch of Lupin's bottom with marks, the student's arse nearly glowing red. Lupin's legs were shaking but he still called out the number until they finally reached ten.

Draco didn't think he'd ever been harder in his life. He pressed the heel of his palm to his erection but not before Lupin turned his head toward him, eyes gleaming when he looked down to Draco's groin.

"You're a very naughty professor," Lupin said, breathlessly as he turned to face Draco fully. 

Lupin's cock was hard. And huge.

_Fuck._ An image of Lupin pounding into him flashed through Draco's mind but that thought would have to wait. He needed to take control of the situation before his fantasies got the best of him. 

"On your knees," Draco said, voice husky with arousal, and bit the inside of his cheek when Lupin dropped in front of him and licked his lips. 

Not wasting another moment, Draco reached for the placket of his trousers and freed his cock.

Lupin gave him a heated look. "Going to teach me a lesson, Professor Malfoy?" 

"Yes." Draco grabbed a fistful of hair and Lupin's mouth opened of its own accord. "Don't talk with your mouth full." He then pushed his cock between Lupin's lips, sucking in a breath at the wet warmth.

Merlin, he was a born cocksucker. 

Lupin closed his eyes and bobbed his head, taking as much of Draco's length into his mouth as he could. He teased the head with his tongue when Draco pulled most of the way out before swallowing him down when Draco pushed back in.

Draco snapped his hips forward and started fucking Lupin's face, holding his head still, and Lupin only opened his mouth wider, letting Draco use him.

"Look at me, Lupin," Draco said, getting close. 

Lupin opened his eyes—bright with arousal and practically golden in colour—and Draco couldn't hold back any longer, coming in hot pulses into Lupin's mouth. 

Draco stepped back and looked at Lupin's cock. 

"Touch yourself. Make yourself come."

Draco leaned against the desk behind him to watch and, fortunately, Lupin didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his hand around his cock—which was a good couple of inches longer than his fist, Draco noted with interest—and started fucking his hand. He threw his head back, groaning low in his throat, and snapped his hips forward, come spurting out and splattering the floor in front of him.

Lupin sat back, hands on his thighs, before looking up at Draco as if he were waiting for a new directive.

Draco pointed his wand at the wet floor and Vanished the come, then stepped up to Lupin so he had to tip his head all the way back to keep eye contact.

"Have you learned your lesson about misbehaving?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure it _sank_ in," Lupin said, grinning wickedly. 

"Perhaps detention every Friday evening will reinforce the message."

"Will you use the strap again?"

"Only if you deserve it." Draco cupped Lupin's cheek with his hand, his chest becoming tight when Lupin leaned into the touch.


End file.
